Trapped
by Fairywinged Sprite
Summary: Ryou and roxy are twins. But when they get kidnapped by the thief king they will have to learn to work together to get back home


**Trapped**

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a land far away there lived a prince and a princess.. Hold on. This is no fairytale, this is a story of sadness, power, and lies. This is the story of two siblings. Twins to be exact. Now, where should I start? Oh yes. The beginning.

In a land far away called Egypt there lived a man named Akifia. Akifia was a general for the pharaoh. He was a good soldier and had fought in many wars to protect the land that he lived in. Akifia had often felt lonely and sad as he watched his fellow soldiers come home to there family's. Bakura.. One of his dearest friends had a wife and kids. He smiled and watched them greet him when he came home from the war. If only Akifia had a family.

The next day he had fallen sick and had gotten a bad fever. Bakura came over to take care of him and look after him but he insisted he didn't need any help. Bakura knew that Akifia was stubborn and stayed to look after him. "If only you were this determined in battle Akifia" Bakura laughed " Shut up you. I do just fine." Akifia hit Bakura playfully " I know but your so stubborn, I just wish you would get out and have fun once in a while. I see the way you act around my family Akifia" Bakura put his hand on Akifias shoulder " I do have fun Bakura, I go out with you all the time" Akifia sighed "That's it tomorrow you are going to meet someone sick or not. You need a family"

Akifia went out with Bakura to the bar the next day and he did meet someone. He fell in love with a girl named Chloe. She was tall with brown hair and a fair complexion. The dress she had on just made Akifia blush at her figure. They clicked instantly and they talked until it was time for the bar to close. Akifia smiled and asked her if he could walk her home. She smiled and said yes. Akifia made a mental note to tell Bakura thank you and walked out the door with Chloe

Two years had passed and Akifia and Chloe kept meeting in strange ways. Funny how when you like a person they will show up when you least expect it. Well that's what happened between them. Every time he went to the market he would unconsciously run into her. The first time she was buying groceries, and the second time she was there just to look around. She would also be there for him when he came back from the war and help him around the house.

The day finally came when he had asked her to marry him, and two his surprise she said yes. Everyone came to the wedding. His best man of course was Bakura. He couldn't forget him. Of course he was the one who had forced him to the bar in the first place. " Aren't you happy I took you to the bar Akifia" he smirked "Yes Bakura. I owe you one. Thank you" he smiled when he looked at Chloe "Yeah yeah, now go home and have a baby" Akifia choked on his water "E-excuse m-me" Bakura laughed

Nine months later that's what happened. Chloe had given birth to twins. Ryou and Roxy.

Trapped

Ch 1- Home and Family

"Good morning Father" Akifia smiled when his kids came running down the stairs for breakfast. He put three plates on the table and sat down with his kids. Ryou, who was 12, has long white hair like him and was very kind and gentle. He watched out for his sister and had taken on the responsibility since he was older. Roxy, who was a year younger than him had taken to following Ryou everywhere. They were inseparable. Akifia had watched them grow up, and they were the same way when they were younger.

Roxy sat down next to Ryou and looked at him "Ryou your birthday in in a week is there anything you want?" Ryou looked up from eating his toast and smiled " Oh Roxy.. I don't want anything" Roxy laughed " I want to get you something brother" Akifia smiled again. He was doing that a lot lately." Ryou dear, your going to be thirteen. That means your grown up now. You're a man. Just let your sister get you something alright" "Yes father" Ryou got up from the table and Roxy followed him.

Akifia watched them walk out to the garden and picked up the breakfast plates and put them in the sink and walked over to the window and watched Ryou and Roxy play but not before giving them a warning " Be careful you two!" "Yes Father" was all he heard before he heard laughter. Roxy grabbed Ryous hand " Lets play tag Ryou" "Awww, but we played that yesterday Roxy" Ryou looked at Roxy and panicked. " No don't cry Roxy.. We'll play tag" "Really?" Roxy wiped her eyes Ryou nodded and was instantly jumped on." Thank you Ryou, you're the best" Before he had a chance to say your welcome he was tagged. " Aww man" he got up and started counting "one, two, three. Four. "Roxy! Ryou, I'm going to the market come on!" Akifia yelled to them "Coming father!"

Akifia handed Roxy a basket. " Can you carry it sweetie?" Roxy nodded. "What can I do father?" Ryou looked at him "You can help me pick out the food Ryou" Akifia smiled and held the door open for them. "Well come on.. We don't have all day you know." Ryou and Roxy laughed and followed him to the market. "Its really crowded here." Ryou looked around. "Yes. So stay close okay son" Ryou didn't answer "Ryou?, Ryou" Akifia touched his shoulder and Ryou flinched "Son are you alright?" Ryou looked up "Sorry father I thought I saw someone" Roxy laughed and poked Ryou "There are people everywhere brother, Of course you saw someone." No.. I mean I saw someone who looked like me" "Of course you did honey.. Come on we should get home so I can make dinner" Akifia put his hand though Ryous hair and took the basket from Roxy "Hey! Father you know I hate when you do that!" " I'm sorry Ryou.. I couldn't help it." he smiled as they walked home, and Ryou looked back towards the marketplace " I did see someone.. I did." he sighed and ran off after his father and sister

What Ryou didn't know was that he did see someone, and that someone saw him.

Trapped

Ch 2-TheThief King


End file.
